


Tool Time with Ron Swanson [Podfic]

by analise010, ItsADrizzit, WhiteHaru37



Category: Parks and Recreation
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Don’t copy to another site, Gen, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-28
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2020-02-08 14:01:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18624715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/analise010/pseuds/analise010, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItsADrizzit/pseuds/ItsADrizzit, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhiteHaru37/pseuds/WhiteHaru37
Summary: Chris finds a way to break his coffee table and Ron takes it upon himself to teach him lessons of craftsmanship, Swanson family traditions, and to stop buying things from the Swedes.





	Tool Time with Ron Swanson [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Tool Time with Ron Swanson](https://archiveofourown.org/works/298874) by [katsumeragi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/katsumeragi/pseuds/katsumeragi). 



> Created as part of Podfic Polygons 2019. This podfic was a collaboration between [analise010](http://archiveofourown.org/users/readbyanalise010), [WhiteHaru37](http://archiveofourown.org/users/whiteharu37), and [ItsADrizzit](http://archiveofourown.org/users/itsadrizzit).
> 
> analise010 selected the fic  
> WhiteHaru37 performed and recorded the podfic  
> ItsADrizzit edited the podfic and posted it here to AO3
> 
> Thanks to katsumeragi for permission to record this podfic.

 

**Read by** : [WhiteHaru37](http://archiveofourown.org/users/WhiteHaru37)  
**Written by** : [katsumeragi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/katsumeragi/pseuds/katsumeragi)

[MP3 and streaming](https://www.dropbox.com/s/67zv7uxy6dx59hg/ParksAndRec_ToolTimeWithRonSwanson_v2.mp3?dl=0) [2.54 MB, 00:08:52]


End file.
